


friends without the benefit

by tuckers



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Crushes, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuckers/pseuds/tuckers
Summary: Sock just wants to be friends with Jonathan, but doesn't really know where to start. Mephistopheles is providing zero help. Providence is enjoying the entire shit show.





	friends without the benefit

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is kind of random actually, just something that popped into my head.
> 
> I didn't really review it all that much so if there's spelling mistakes, you're welcome.

Sock has had a lot of complications in his life, but this one really takes the cake. Not even literal cake, which would be so much more pleasing than this, but metaphorical cake. 

There's so many things he'd rather be doing than sitting in the stark white office of Mephistopheles listening to him blab about something else Sock had failed to do this week, yet here he is in all of his demonic glory.

He's trying to pay attention, he really is, but his mind keeps wandering to a place above ground. A certain place that is home to the boy who Sock is supposed to be convincing to take his life, which for the record isn't going very well.

It shouldn't be as complicated as it has been, it should be a simple and easy task that could've easily been over with a few days, but it's been almost a month with no progress. It's becoming a real bore having to constantly tell Jonathan how much happier he'd be if he kicked the bucket. Sock just wanted a break.

"Can I resign?" 

Mephistopheles stops mid-sentence and looks at the boy in front of him. "Can you what?"

Sock straightens himself from his slouched position and clears his throat, "Can I resign. From being a demon." For a moment or two it's completely silent, and Sock swears he can hear the cliche 'ticking of the clock', although there's not one.

"You're-" Mephistopheles massages his temples before speaking again. "You're not serious." He says leaning forward "You can't just resign from being a demon."

Sock gives him a disbelieving look while crossing his arms. "Why not?" He says, "I could just leave if I wanted to, there's nothing you can do to me if I'm already dead."

The man gives a sigh and turns slightly in his office chair. "Kid- do you know all the complications of me letting you resign your position?" Sock shook his head because no, he didn't, but he knew he wanted to do something that isn't this boring.

"If I were to let you go you'd be rendered useless," He continues "When you die you go one of two places- Heaven or Hell. You came to Hell which means you're qualified to fulfill the duties of being a demon, nothing else." 

A huff of annoyance leaves the younger boy. "It's just so boring having to constantly pester someone and lead them to their death." He gives himself time to breathe before continuing "I just- I want to do something more meaningful with my time." Mephistopheles rests his chin on his hands and quirks an eyebrow.

The older gave a laugh, "Meaningful? What would you possibly consider to be meaningful?" It was meant to come out as more of a tease than an insult, so there was no fire behind his words. "Well," Sock started "Maybe I just want to be pleasant company to someone." 

"And by 'pleasant company to someone' I'm going to assume you're talking about your human counterpart, yes?" Sock fidgeted in his seat and began playing with the hem of his skirt. "Well I mean- not only Jonathan, I could make friends and talk to other people." 

Another string of laughter came from Mephistopheles as he wiped imaginary tears from his eyes "Oh, that was a good one Sowachowski." He says looking at Sock "We both know the only person you like being around is that blonde ball of fire upstairs."

Sock opens his mouth to defend himself but Mephistopheles interjects before he can even breathe. "Don't try to argue with me, kid. There's no sense in it because I can quite literally see right through you. You didn't forget that did you?" He gives one last laugh before standing up "Listen, I have to run, but feel free to stay here and mope or whatever it is you teenagers do now." He waves his hand around for added effect while closing the door behind him.

Sock sat in the same spot for another minute or two thinking about what his boss had said. "The only person you like being around is that blonde ball of fire upstairs." It didn't make him angry, only confused. He talked to plenty of people! He may have a strange sense of humor and may be vulgar sometimes, but he likes to think he's friendly to everyone and enjoys their presence. 

He shook his head and readjusted his hat as he stood up "Mephistopheles doesn't know what he's talking about.." He mumbled on his way out the door. He made a series of mocking noises and stuck his tongue out in the direction in which his boss had walked earlier. 

"It's like he thinks I depend on Jonathan or something.." He huffs while walking around aimlessly. "I don't- or at least I don't think I do." He stops walking to fiddle with the frayed ends of his scarf. "Maybe I do?" Sock is unaware of the person floating behind him while he spurts nonsense to himself.

"I thought you'd be on your way to Johnny Boy by now."

Sock quickly spins around only to be faced with the same cocky smile he seen less that ten minutes ago. He lets out an aspirated sigh as he continues toying with his scarf "I thought you had business to take care of." The man turns mid-air to now lay on his back with his hands behind his head "I did," He says "But it wasn't anything too concerning. But more importantly, why aren't you up there skipping in a field with your hot-headed boyfriend?"

A very visible red tinge appears on Socks' face while he sputters multiple fragments of "He's not my boyfriend."

"Wow," Mephistopheles says while letting his feet finally hit the ground "You could've fooled me." Sock wills his creeping blush to go away as he responds. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," He starts "That you look at him like he's the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"That- That doesn't make sense.." Sock says as he goes back to nervously pulling on the fabric around him. 

"Oh yes it does, and you knew exactly what I meant."


End file.
